U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,532, Leikhim et al, issued Aug. 18, 1981, discloses stable liquid detergent compositions in isotropic form which contain amine oxide and ethoxylated nonionic surfactants, water-soluble detergency builders and hydrotropes.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 359,557, Jacobsen et al, filed Mar. 18, 1982, discloses stable liquid detergents containing amine oxide, ethoxylated nonionic and alcohol polyethoxylate sulfate surfactants and water-soluble detergency builders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,185, Inamorato, issued Oct. 21, 1975, discloses that clear liquid detergents containing mixed surfactants and nitrilotriacetate builders can be prepared without gel formation by dissolving the surfactants in a solvent before mixing them with the remaining ingredients.